


NO CONTROL

by Lederh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Omega, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Niall, Rut/Heat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lederh/pseuds/Lederh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Louis… Louis escúchame… No lo hagas”, Louis mira por un instante los ojos pardos de su amigo y sabe que debería escucharlo, pero el olor que acaba de percibir su nariz es la cosa más fascinante que sus sentidos han experimentado. Liam debe haberlo sentido también y cuando esa realización se asienta en la cabeza de Louis, un incontrolable sentimiento de egoísmo y posesividad se apodera de su cuerpo.</p><p>“¡Louis!”, Liam le advierte en tono severo, pero él simplemente lo ignora comenzando su carrera hacia la fuente de tan dulce aroma, dejando a su amigo detrás gritando su nombre…</p>
            </blockquote>





	NO CONTROL

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un relato erótico sin trama o tal vez con demasiada trama… aun no estoy segura. Esta era una idea simple que se me ocurrió y que medida que la escribía creo que se fue complicando más de lo necesario… unas 10 mil palabras más de lo necesario :/ La verdad ya no sé ni cuál era mi objetivo original con esta historia y no sé si estoy satisfecha con el resultado pero al menos la terminé… ¡creo!

“Louis… Louis escúchame… No lo hagas”, Louis mira por un instante los ojos pardos de su amigo y sabe que debería escucharlo, pero el olor que acaba de percibir su nariz es la cosa más fascinante que sus sentidos han experimentado. Liam debe haberlo sentido también y cuando esa realización se asienta en la cabeza de Louis, un incontrolable sentimiento de egoísmo y posesividad se apodera de su cuerpo.

“¡Louis!”, Liam le advierte en tono severo, pero él simplemente lo ignora comenzando su carrera hacia la fuente de tan dulce aroma, dejando a su amigo detrás gritando su nombre… 

Niall odia esta parte del sendero porque el camino se vuelve cada vez más rocoso. La paranoia de volver a lastimar su rodilla hace que disminuya la velocidad de su trote y comience a caminar con cuidado por el camino. Niall definitivamente odia esta parte del sendero, pero la parte positiva es que es una bajada que llega al lago, su lugar favorito de todo el parque. Detenerse a contemplar el enorme lago ya es una costumbre y no puede esperar a llegar allí. Los cursos en la universidad han estado más pesados que nunca y no le han dado tiempo de venir a este lugar en casi 2 meses… Niall necesitaba escapar de la maldita ciudad.

“Es estúpido que hagas ese viaje para sudar por un par de horas cuando hay cientos de gimnasios aquí mismo… Es una locura”, le dijo Zayn antes de partir. Niall no se inmutó en discutir, con lo flojo que es Zayn y su dependencia a las comodidades de la ciudad, jamás entendería lo liberador que es pasar un tiempo en aquel bosque. “Nos vemos en la noche, Zaynie”, fue lo único que respondió.

“¡Hermoso!”, una voz aguda pero aun así sombría toma de sorpresa a Niall. Cuando se voltea, se encuentra con un sujeto de ojos entre verde y azul, cabellos castaños y piel dorada. Niall no tiene idea de dónde demonios salió el tipo, pero no le agrada para nada como lo está mirando. Pronto una ráfaga de viento sopla contra él desde el pequeño sujeto y entonces lo siente.

“¡Mierda!”, exclama entre sus dientes quedamente. El chico es un alfa, un maldito alfa en celo… Y Niall es un omega, un omega que no ha tomado sus supresores desde hace casi 2 semanas. Niall puede escuchar la voz de Zayn diciéndole “Te lo dije”

“No es buena idea que vayas un viaje tan largo, no por ahora. No estás tomando supresores. Tu celo está lejos en teoría, pero después de dejar de tomar supresores, las hormonas de tu cuerpo se vuelven locas y no sabes cómo tu cuerpo va a reaccionar… Te lo digo por experiencia propia”. Le advirtió Zayn durante su sermón matutino. Niall necesitaba dejar sus supresores para poderse hacerse los exámenes médicos necesarios para aplicar a un nuevo empleo. Pero no se sentía para nada extraño, de hecho se sentía mejor que nunca, así que Niall ignoró la preocupación de su amigo, asegurando que nada pasaría. “Al menos no deberías ir solo”, insistió Zayn pero escapar de la ciudad significaba escapar de todos y de todos. Este era un momento para Niall y sólo Niall… aunque ahora se veía obligado a compartirlo con un alfa desconocido.

“Hola por allí”, saluda nerviosamente el rubio sin obtener respuesta del alfa, más que un olfateo descarado del aire. Niall no puede evitar sonreír, porque aunque no está bajo supresores, tampoco está en celo. Él alfa está perdiendo su tiempo. 

“¿Acampando?”, pregunta Niall tratando de no ser grosero antes de hacer su acto de desaparición.

“Escapando”, responde el alfa con una sonrisa. Niall no sabe que pensar de aquella respuesta. La idea de estar en un bosques a solas con un alfa que puede ser un pervertido y prófugo de la justicia no le parece nada agradable, pero hay algo en la mirada del chico que lo hace sentir de cierta forma que no puede describir. Sabe que lo mejor es irse de una vez por todas y alejarse del alfa para prevenir cualquier malentendido, pero hay algo ridículamente acogedor y familiar en la apariencia del pequeño alfa. El chico luce realmente ridículo en su camiseta purpura, shorts blancos y sandalias en medio del bosque. Su cabello despeinado sobre su rostro, con su barba y bigote descuidados no ayudan mucho a su imagen. Pero Niall lo encuentra atractivo de alguna forma.

“¿Escapando de qué?”, no puede evitar preguntar. La sonrisa del alfa se hace aún más amplia.

“De hermosos y tentadores omegas como tú”, responde acercándose lentamente, oliendo el aire lascivamente. “Hueles delicioso”, agrega Louis que jamás esperó encontrar un omega tan perfecto en este lugar. Nunca había visto algo tan angelical y pecaminoso al mismo tiempo, con aquel rostro tierno, ojos azul cielo contrastado con hermoso anillo dorado alrededor de la pupila, cabellos castaño oscuro a los lados de la cabeza, pero rubios en la parte superior, cayendo tiernamente sobre su frente. El chico es delgado, pero su espalda es amplia, cintura estrecha y sus músculos pequeños pero bien definidos bajo su piel blanca y sudada. Louis puede notar que sus piernas son delgadas, pero aun así son perfectas. La camiseta blanca sin mangas que usa el omega es tan delgada y holgada que guinda sobre su esbelto cuerpo, apenas cubriendo parte del torso… El omega luce tiernamente obsceno, sobre todo por ese pezón que queda expuesto a la vista. 

“No estoy en mi celo… y no quiero unirme con nadie…”, dice nerviosamente Nial, retrocediendo instintivamente, pero eso no detiene al extraño de acercarse más a él.

“Eso es lo que tú crees”, dice el alfa tan cerca, que esta vez Niall puede apreciar claramente los ojos verdes del chico, que lo arrincona contra un árbol sin darse cuenta. El olor del alfa ahora es mucho más claro, es dulce, picante… es diferente y abrumador. El chico se siente caliente, muy caliente, aunque aún no lo ha tocado y Niall se pregunta ¿por qué? El alfa sólo lo mira con esos intensos ojos verdes y esa diabólica sonrisa en su rostro.

“¡Hermoso!”, dice nuevamente, su mano derecha acariciando la mejilla del rubio, quemando su piel. Pero por algún motivo Niall no reacciona, su cuerpo se paraliza y la voz de Zayn invade su cabeza como un virus “Te lo dije… Te lo dije… Te lo dije…” El alfa se siente súper caliente y Niall piensa que aquello no puede ser saludable.

“¡Louis!”, Niall escucha una nueva voz a la cual el alfa reacciona gruñendo, quitando su atención de Niall y volteando hacia la dirección de la voz. Niall sin embargo no puede evitar distraerse con el cuello del alfa; en como la vena que sobresale grosera sobre la piel baja por su cuello armónicamente. Sus ojos se fijan en la clavícula cubierta por piel bronceada, húmeda por una delgada capa de sudor. Niall siente una repentina curiosidad por saber qué es lo que dice el tatuaje que la camiseta deja entrever a medias en el pecho del chico.

“¡Déjalo, Louis!”, la voz del extraño vuelve a escucharse, esta vez en tono más severo. 

“¡Es otro maldito alfa!”, reacciona Niall mentalmente, mirando en dirección del chico, más alto que él alfa que gruñe furiosamente en frente suyo. Niall no está seguro si es buena idea que el pequeño alfa, Louis, enfrente a otro más alto y musculoso que él. 

“¡¿Para qué vinimos aquí, Louis?!”, pregunta el alfa de ojos pardos.

“¡No molestes, Liam!”, contesta Louis molesto, volviendo su mirada a Niall que no puede hacer más que mirarlo en respuesta.

“¿Para qué vinimos, Tommo?”, vuelve a preguntar Liam, dejando su tono de alfa de un lado. Su voz más condescendiente y familiar, cariñosa. “Dime, Tommo. Habla conmigo”

“Para escapar de hermosos y tentadores omegas”, contesta Louis mirando fijamente a Niall, que comienza a sentir un cosquilleo en el cuello por la tensión que sigue creciendo entre el alfa y él.

“¿Por qué?”, pregunta tranquilamente Liam.

“¡Porque estoy en mi celo y no quiero perder el control y no quiero una pareja de por vida!”, dice Louis amargamente, alejándose del omega y dándole la espalda. Niall vuelve a sentir que puede respirar y su espalda se relaja sobre el tronco del árbol, pero la sensación es extrañamente incomoda ahora. El aire fresco, menos cargado del olor a alfa, se siente demasiado ligero e insípido para su gusto.

“¿Estás bien?”, Liam le pregunta con seria preocupación en su rostro.

“Si estoy bien… Creo que es mejor que me vaya”, contesta Niall deseando que él pequeño alfa no siguiera dándole la espalda. 

“No quería alterarte. Lo siento”, se disculpa con el chico aunque sabe que no ha hecho nada malo, pero la idea de incomodar al pequeño alfa extrañamente lo mortifica.

“¡Leeyum!… Lo oliste. Hay un omega por aquí… ¿Dónde está la bestia cachonda de Louis?”, Niall escucha una voz conocida e inconfundible y los rasgos del chico que aparece entre los arboles concuerda exactamente con aquel tipo con el que estuvo a punto de coger hace un par de semanas. El chico a la luz del día es mucho más hermoso de lo que Niall recordaba.

“¡Mierda!, es sexy”, dice el sujeto de ojos verdes al verlo, recorriéndolo lascivamente con la mirada de arriba abajo.

“¿Harry?”, pregunta por seguridad Niall, algo sorprendido de encontrarse al alfa en ese lugar.

“¿Lo conoces?”, pregunta Louis y Niall puede sentir claramente la molestia en su voz. El pequeño alfa lo mira y Niall siente como si lo estuviera acusando de algo, pero lo peor es que Niall de hecho se siente culpable.

“¡¿Te conozco?!”, pregunta Harry con una cara de genuina confusión. Niall siente como si le atravesaran una lanza en el ego. Pero no debería estar sorprendido de que alguien como Harry no recuerde a quien trata de llevar a su cama. El chico de ojos verdes se acerca con cautela y Niall puede ver entonces la realización en sus ojos.

“¡Ja!… eres tu… ¡Nigel!”, exclama emocionado.

“¡Niall!”, responde el omega torciendo sus ojos.

“¡Niall, claro!… ¿Cómo estás?”

“Bien… creo”, responde el omega sintiéndose algo incómodo siendo ahora el punto focal de los tres alfas. En otras circunstancias se sentiría alagado por semejante atención, porque para ser sincero cada uno de esos alfas es realmente sexy a su manera.

“¿Y qué haces aquí? No me digas que viniste a buscarme para terminar lo que empezamos la otra noche”, dice Harry con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Niall no puede evitar sonrojarse.

“¡¿De dónde se conocen?!”, exige Louis, su mirada fija en Harry.

“Este es Niall… ¿Se acuerdan del sexy irlandés del que les hable…? ¿Al que tenía planeado tirarme en la fiesta de Ed pero no pude porque su amigo, más bueno que él pan por cierto, llegó y se lo llevó?… Este es… Niall... ¡Niall es el sexy irlandés!”, dice Harry mirándolo con entusiasmo y el omega siente que su cara ardiera en la vergüenza, preguntándose si tantos detalles y adjetivos eran necesarios.

“¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!”, agrega Harry emocionado. 

“Demasiado pequeño”, murmura Niall incómodo, evitando la mirada inquisidora de Louis. ¡Mierda! Es la primera vez que Niall ve a Louis en su vida, pero no puede evitar sentir que de alguna forma lo hubiera engañado con Harry… ¡Y ni siquiera se acostó con Harry!… aunque ese era el plan. Fue una lástima que Zayn llegara y lo arrastrara fuera de la habitación para darle un sermón de cómo es una pésima idea revolcarse con un alfa cualquiera cuando no se está bajo supresores.

“¿Y qué te cuentas?... ¿Tu amigo sigue igual de estirado? Cuando lo veas dile de mi parte que está demasiado bueno para ser tan amargado”, comenta Harry casualmente, acercándose a Niall. El ridículo pero atractivo aroma a pastelillos de banana del alfa envuelve su nariz y Niall puede recordar claramente como ambos se besaban sobre la cama de Ed antes de que Zayn hiciera su aparición.

“Créeme… Se lo he dicho muchas veces”, responde Niall, un poco más relajado ahora que el amplio cuerpo de Harry bloquea la mirada acusadora de Louis y que su olor disimula un poco él del pequeño alfa. 

“¡Por supuesto que lo conoce! ¡Harry conoce a todo el mundo!”, piensa Louis amargamente mientras observa como Harry hace su movimiento sobre el omega, interponiéndose entre ambos, ignorándolo completamente como si no fuera nada, como si Louis no hubiera encontrado al omega primero… ¿Y se supone que Harry es su amigo?

“¿Estás bien Louis?... Tienes que calmarte, ¿sí?” Liam se acerca a él poniéndole una mano en el hombro, pero Louis reacciona sacudiéndose violentamente.

“¡Yo lo vi primero, Harry!”, dice Louis, el alfa en su interior tomando control nuevamente. Niall tiembla ante el tono en la voz del alfa e instintivamente toma la mano de Harry cuando este se voltea para mirar a su amigo, temiendo una inminente lucha entre ambos alfas.

“¡Louis, contrólate!”, le aconseja Liam poniendo su mano nuevamente sobre su hombro, esta vez más firme como su voz.

“De hecho yo lo vi primero, Tommo”, contesta Harry tranquilamente y Niall quisiera salir corriendo de inmediato. No vino a este bosque a ver como dos alfas se pelean por él. 

“¡Harry, por favor!”, interviene Liam.

“Pero es cierto… Yo lo vi primero… Hace como dos semanas”, se queja Harry infantilmente.

“¡Yo lo vi primero hoy y es mío, tú perdiste tu oportunidad!… ¡Ahora lárgate!”, contesta Louis y Niall piensa que esto podría ser peor si no fuera porque Harry no pareciera tener ninguna intensión de pelear con su amigo, su olor y su vibra en general no indican nada de eso en absoluto.

“¿En serio Louis?… Hicimos este viaje hasta acá para evitar que te volvieras loco por un omega… ¿Me vas a decir que fue por el gusto ahora?”, pregunta Harry demasiado relajado, casi burlón y Louis podría arrancarle un brazo porque no está para las estupideces de su amigo. Es una tortura para Louis estar parado allí, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentando por segundo con el deseo de clamar al chico allí mismo en frente de sus amigos. Pero Harry y Liam tienen razón, se supone que hicieron ese viaje tan largo para evitar precisamente eso… Louis no quiere una pareja, no quiere compromisos, aún es muy joven… ¿Por qué demonios ese ángel tenía que caer del cielo precisamente en este lugar?, piensa el alfa en su debate mental. Y el rubio no está ayudando para nada a su situación. El chico comete el error de rascar nerviosamente el cabello de su nuca con su mano, levantando su brazo, exponiendo su axila al aire y Louis puede sentir con dolorosa claridad todos los dulces aromas provenientes del omega… el hermoso, sexy y tierno omega que claramente está a punto de entrar en celo. Un rugido involuntario se ahoga en la garganta de Louis ante el intoxicaste olor del rubio y siente como si todo lo demás desapareciera, como si nada importara ya más que él desafortunado omega.

“¡Ya no es tú problema! ¡Déjanos solos! ¡Tú también Liam!”, ruge Louis mirando entre ambos alfas y Niall se esconde tras Harry rogando que ni Liam ni él le hagan caso a su amigo. La situación se ha tornado muy seria y aunque el alfa le parece interesante, Niall no está dispuesto a satisfacer los deseos de un alfa cualquiera en el bosque. 

“¡Louis ya cálmate!”, exige Liam conteniendo los forcejeos de Louis para liberarse de su mano en su hombro. Niall puede ver como los ojos del chico se tornan grises, casi blancos, mientras lucha para mantener a Louis alejado de él. La situación se está saliendo de control y Niall comienza a sentir pánico.

“Creo que debería irme”, dice el omega quedamente.

“Si, eso podría servir”, suspira Harry desganado. “… pero el problema es que mi amigo no perderá el interés en ti por un buen rato, aunque te vayas. Veras, Louis es de esos alfas incapaces de controlarse, de los hechos a la antigua, así que aunque te vayas, él ya puso los ojos en ti y es capaz de rastrearte hasta tu casa…”

“¡Yo vivo a horas de aquí!”, dice Niall algo alterado por las palabras de Harry.

“Créeme, eso no importa, Tommo puede ser más que intenso. Nosotros tendríamos que lidiar con un loco obsesionado aunque tú te vayas. Así que lo mejor para todos es desinteresarlo, ¿no crees?”, dice Harry antes de tomar a Niall por la cintura, para luego con una mano frotar su mano sobre el paquete del omega. 

“¡¿Qué haces?!”, se queja Niall sorprendido, pero Harry pronto captura su boca con la suya. Un gemido escapa de Niall y puede escuchar un “¡Harry!” amenazante de Louis, casi animal. Niall puede escuchar al pequeño alfa y sentir su tensión mientras forcejea con Liam. Y todavía puede olerlo, oler su celo a pesar que el olor de Harry comienza a bañar su cuerpo, y aunque el aroma es agradable y familiar, no se compara al aroma de Louis… como mermelada de jalapeños. Pero la perseverancia, los besos, las caricias y el olor de Harry logran alejar su mente del alfa en celo después de poco tiempo. Ahora está demasiado preocupado preguntándose si Harry está planeando violarlo como su lengua lo está haciendo con su boca, restregándose como dueña y señora de su cavidad. Entre el olor de ambos alfas y la lengua salvaje del chico de ojos verdes, Niall comienza sentir un cosquilleo alrededor de su cuello y clavícula. Zayn se lo advirtió, estos alfas están disparando su celo que se supone debía ocurrir en algo más de 1 mes. El irlandés deja escapar un gemido de resignación pues probablemente un grupo de alfas va a violarlo y marcarlo como suyo en medio del bosque… Su cuerpo tiembla ante la idea en terror y excitación… 

“¡Voy a matarte, Harry!”, grita Louis, forcejando entre los brazos de Liam que lo mantiene en un poderoso abrazo.

“Sabes por qué está haciendo eso, Louis… ¡Sólo cálmate ya!… Es mejor que regreses al campamento, hermano”, le dice Liam.

“¡No! ¡Suéltame, Liam! ¡Él es mío!”, grita el pequeño alfa en desesperación, sintiéndose impotente en los brazos del alfa más fuerte que él, mientras escucha como Harry arranca gemidos del omega.

“¡Suéltame, Liam! ¡Voy a matar a ese maldito!”, ruge Louis, logrando liberar uno de sus brazos para tomar el cuello de Liam en su mano, apretando fuertemente. El abrazo de Liam no disminuye en fuerza y el forcejeo de Louis sólo hace que rasgue la piel de su amigo, haciéndolo sangrar. Liam reacciona elevándolo en el aire y tirándolo al suelo violentamente, su espalda y nuca recibiendo todo el impacto del golpe.

“¡Está bien!… ¡Entonces tendrás que matarnos a los dos!”, ruge Liam. Le toma unos segundo a Louis recuperarse y cuando intenta levantarse del suelo, ve como Liam se posiciona detrás del rubio en los brazos de Harry, para atrapar con sus labios sus carnosos una oreja del desafortunado omega, mientras sus manos acarician los pectorales del chico. Louis está seguro de que podría vomitar en ese momento. 

Niall gime en la boca de Harry en sorpresa, su pequeña figura comienza a temblar entre el cuerpo de ambos alfas. El omega no puede describir el olor de Liam, es casi como si no oliera a nada en realidad, tal vez a agua fresca, pero aun así es extremadamente relajante y placentero. La esencia de ambos alfas comienza a bañar todo su cuerpo, intoxicando su cerebro, desvaneciendo el aroma de Louis y nublando su mente. Niall no quiere esto, pero su naturaleza si y no puede contra ella. El omega se rinde mientras los alfas acarician todo su cuerpo, clamándolo. Zayn viene nuevamente a su mente… ¿por qué no lo escuchó?

Liam y Harry se vuelven cada vez más apasionados dominando el cuerpo del omega. Louis, saliendo de su shock inicial por las acciones de sus amigos sobre el omega, se levanta del suelo sin saber qué hacer. Una parte de él desearía saltar sobre sus amigos, molerlos a golpes y llevarse al omega lejos de allí para volverlo suyo, pero otra parte comienza a recordar quien demonios es y lo que en realidad quiere en la vida… y eso definitivamente no es una pareja de por vida. Así que Louis se queda estático viendo como sus amigos claman sobre el cuerpo del omega, liberando su esencia sobre él, asegurándose de tocarlo todo, de impregnarlo todo con sus olores, marcarlo momentáneamente para persuadirlo de no acercarse al omega inoportuno. 

Louis, ahora con la mente más clara, entiende lo que sus amigos tratan de hacer. La idea no es violar al chico, ni imponerse sobre él, es simplemente romper cualquier conexión hormonal que se haya formado entre Louis y él, impregnándolo con sus feromonas. Sin embargo, Louis sabe que es un riesgo, Liam y Harry también, porque están incitando a un omega a punto de entrar en celo, cuando su amigo alfa está en el suyo propio. Es una receta para un posible desastre, pero todo el mundo sabe que para un alfa en celo, el olor de otro alfa se vuelve extremadamente insoportable e incómodo, así que él olor de dos alfas liberando sus feromonas como locos en el aire y sobre el omega debe ser más que suficiente para persuadir a Louis de tomar al inoportuno omega.

Y funciona. Louis regresa totalmente en sí. Hay demasiado alfa en el aire para su gusto, desvirtuando el dulce aroma del omega. Louis suspira algo aliviado, ahora en sus 5 sentidos. Es odioso como pierde el control tan fácilmente cuando está en su celo, es vergonzoso en realidad lo primitivo que puede volverse. Y es peor cuando sus mejores amigos tienen mucho mejor control que él. Liam sólo necesita recluirse en un gimnasio para drenar toda su frustración y ganas de clamar a un omega, pero eso nunca ha funcionado con Louis, que pareciera no tener control suficiente sobre su propia mente y cuerpo, por más que apaleé sus músculos por horas en un gimnasio. 

Pero Harry es el peor, es como si el celo no lo afectara en lo absoluto y lo único que sus feromonas alborotadas hacen en volverlo más atractivo para los betas y omegas. Y el desgraciado va por allí, cogiéndose a cuanto omega le dé la gana, por días y noches sin temor a comprometerse de por vida con uno, porque es lo suficientemente fuerte para evitarlo. Louis lo odia. El único cambio que hace el celo en la vida de Harry, es el notable aumento de hombres y mujeres que entran y salen de su habitación. En cambio, Louis debe correr al bosque como un animal. Louis de verdad envidia a sus amigos, pero los adora aún más, y aunque detesta con todas sus ganas como huelen ahora, está agradecido hayan venido con él porque de haber estado solo, aquel omega probablemente tendría la marca de sus dientes en el cuello y su vientre lleno de su semen. 

“Chicos, ya pasó… Lo siento, ya paso… Vámonos antes de que el chico me vuelva loco de nuevo”, dice Louis, pero no hay respuesta de sus amigos. Solo el sonido del aire pasando entre las hojas de los árboles y gemidos guturales de 3 chicos en coro. 

“¡Chicos ya basta!”, insiste Louis pero lo único que recibe como respuesta la visión de Harry removiendo la camiseta del chico, mientras Liam parece masturbar al pobre omega con una mano dentro de su pantaloncillo. Harry posas sus manos sobre el pequeño trasero del chico aparentándolo en sus enormes manos.

“Debería clamarte, dulzura”, dice Harry y Louis tuerce sus ojos porque esta es una línea que Harry usa con todas sus conquistas, pero el omega no sabe eso, o tal vez sí, pero aun así gime patéticamente. Louis se siente ofendido por eso. Liam, por su parte, toma al chico por los cabellos, girando su cara y obligando un beso apasionado y brusco, mirada desafiante sobre Harry. Louis reconoce esa mirada, reconoce el reto en esos ojos grises. 

“¡Mierda!”, escupe Louis entre sus dientes cuando ve los ojos de Harry tornarse completamente negros, dándose cuenta que Liam y Harry están a punto de enfrentarse en otra disputa. Louis observas como ambos chicos comienzan a manosear agresivamente el cuerpo del omega, ambos buscando el dominio sobre el cuerpo del rubio que gime indefenso entre ambos alfas. Louis desearía estar sorprendido, pero esto siempre pasa cuando Harry pone los ojos en un omega.

“¡Chicos deténganse!”, dice Louis acercándose, pero pronto se encuentra en el piso cuando Liam violentamente separa a Harry del omega y lo empuja hacia Louis, ambos cayendo en el suelo, el peso de Harry sacándole el aire al alfa más pequeño. Louis puede escuchar el gruñido de Harry que se incorpora como un rayo. 

“¡Harry, no!”, le pide autoritario pero es ignorado.

“Aquí vamos de nuevo”, piensa resignado a que la misma historia se repita de nuevo entre sus amigos. Harry arremete contra un Liam demasiado ocupado metiendo su lengua en la boca del omega. Harry los separa empujando al omega aun lado y cuando se dispone a ir sobre él Liam embiste contra Harry, ambos cayendo al suelo.

“¡¿En serio chicos?! ¡¿En serio?!”, pregunta hastiado el pequeño alfa mientras ve a sus amigos forcejeando, rodando y gruñendo en el suelo. Louis sabe que esto no tiene que ver con el celo del omega, ninguno de los dos alfas está en celo como Louis y sabe que pueden controlarse muy bien, esto es algo más personal. Louis ni si quiera piensa en separarlos, ya sabe cómo terminará esto y no quiere estar aquí para verlo. Su atención se posa pronto en el omega recostado en un árbol confundido por lo que pasa. Su dulce aroma volviéndose cada vez más fuerte, empezando a superar incluso e aroma de los alfas en disputa. Claro que Louis tenía razón, el chico está a punto de entrar en celo.  


“Es mejor que te vayas” le dice Louis con voz oscura. Niall no responde aun algo aturdido. Pero el calor que pronto comienza a sentir en su cuerpo es suficiente para regresar en sí de nuevo, su celo amenaza con dispararse en medio del bosque, solo con dos alfas bestializados desgarrado sus ropas y piel y otro mirándolo intensamente, tan intenso como el turquesa de sus ojos. Niall toma torpemente su camiseta del suelo y tratando de disimular su erección, toma la dirección por donde venía originalmente. Llegar al lago ya no es una opción. Con duda pasa al lado de Louis y no puede evitar sentir su aroma y ¡mierda!, Niall quisiera detenerse y poder disfrutar un poco más de él. Es suave, picante, como jalea de jalapeños, muy diferente a de las otros dos alfas. Pero Niall no se detiene, él tampoco quiere un compromiso y menos ser clamado por alguien a quien ni siquiera conoce, un alfa sin control que ha dejado claro que no quiere compromisos.

Louis mira al omega pasar a su lado y debe clavar las uñas de sus dedos en sus muslos para controlar el impulso de tomarlo entre su brazos, tirarlo al suelo y cogérselo hasta que el chico sienta su pene en su estómago. A duras penas lograr contenerse, dejando que el omega se aleje de él, pero aún puede percibir su esencia igual o más fuerte que antes. Louis vuelve su atención a sus amigos tratando de distraerse en algo, su cuerpo temblando en ansiedad. Ambos alfas prácticamente desnudos, sus ropas hechas retazos, ambos en estado alfa. Los ojos de Liam tornados en un gris casi blanco, fríos, dominando a Harry sobre el suelo con ojos oscuros, llenos de furia y desesperación. 

Louis sabe lo mucho que Harry detesta esto… o al menos gran parte de esto. Harry le ha confesado como odia que Liam quiera imponer su fuerza y dominio sobre él, harto de que se interponga entre él y sus conquistas, que trate de decirle con quien o con quien no puede revolcarse. Harry claramente se siente disminuido por esto. Físicamente Liam es el más fuerte del grupo, pero Louis es el mayor, prácticamente el jefe no oficial, el que decide que hacer y cuando. Lo que deja a Harry ¿cómo qué?, ¿el beta del grupo?, lo cual es humillante para él chico como alfa. Louis puede entenderlo, porque ser el más débil de los 3 no es algo que lo haga sentir orgulloso. Louis puede ver la furia en los ojos de Harry que siempre que se atreve a enfrentarse a Liam termina así, sometido bajo su voluntad. Retenido bocabajo sobre el suelo, con una mano de Liam sobre su nuca y otra apretando sus testículos dolorosamente. 

“¡Maldito!”, grita Harry cuando 2 dedos entran en su ano, sorpresivos, ásperos y dolorosos, enterrándose completamente en sus cuerpo. Su forcejo aumenta y trata de levantarse pero la mano de Liam en su cuello lo empuja violentamente sobre el suelo nuevamente, presionándolo sobre él. Los dedos empiezan a coger su ano en envestidas firmes causando que el cuerpo de Harry tiemble por el estímulo. Louis puede ver como Harry aprietas sus labios, tratando de acallar un obvio gemido. Louis sabe que al menos hay una parte de esto que Harry si disfruta, aunque no lo admita. 

“Liam, sabes que él odia que hagas esto… Déjalo pasar esta vez”, pide de todas formas Louis, tratando de evitar que esto vaya más lejos de lo necesario. Ahora mismo no está para quedar en medio de una pelea entre sus amigos. Louis se siente algo mareado, el olor del omega sigue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Pero Louis está luchando por ignorarlo y concentrarse en evitar que su amigo vuelva a forzarse sobre su otro amigo. 

“¡Él se lo buscó, Louis!” ruge Liam sin siquiera inmutarse en mirarlo, concentrado en como sus dedos hacen temblar el cuerpo sudado de Harry.

“¡Eres un maldito!”, jadea el menor de los alfas. Louis tuerce sus ojos en derrota. Él entiende que esto es cuestión de dominancia, de establecer un patrón social, son cosas de alfas. Pero no es obligatorio que Liam lleve su castigo hasta este punto y él nunca se ha forzado sobre nadie que rete su voluntad a parte de Harry. Pero esto siempre termina así cada vez que Harry demuestra interés en un omega. Liam aparece para arruinarle los planes, o complicárselos al menos y al final ambos terminan discutiendo o peleando físicamente por un omega cualquiera. Luego Louis debe tratar de mediar en el asunto. Pero esta vez, como casi siempre, es imposible separar a ambos alfas más grandes y fuertes que él cuando están enfrascados en una pelea física y Louis no está dispuesto a formar parte del espectáculo o recibir un golpe de gratis, ni siquiera por sus tontos amigos.

“¡Liam!”, vuelve a llamar como último intento, pero no hay respuesta, los gemidos de Harry son lo único que se escucha ahora. Louis se rinde, sabe que esos dos van a coger haga lo que haga. Y sabe que por más que Harry le desagrade al principio, muy en el fondo termina adorando la intimidad con Liam. En momentos así Louis siempre se pregunta cuándo sus amigos admitirán que en realidad disfrutan más coger entre ellos que con betas u omegas, y que las peleas son sólo una excusa, un preámbulo para una buena cogida sin compromisos entre amigos. Louis jura que si uno de los dos fuera un beta o un omega, ambos serian la pareja perfecta, después de todo siempre están actuando como un matrimonio, criticándose unos a otros, pero pobre de Louis si se atreve a hacer lo mismo. Cuando Louis se burla de lo ingenuo que es Liam, Harry sale en su defensa sin dudarlo, explicándole cariñosamente a Liam porqué la estupidez que acaba de decir es, bueno, tan estúpida; y cuando Louis hace avergonzar a Harry por sus excentricidades, Liam (dándole una mirada mortal al mayor de los alfas) le asegura al alfa de ojos verdes que no hay nada malo con su extraño fetiche por horribles botas o batidos sabor a césped.

Louis decide regresar al campamento, no quiere ser testigo de cómo Liam se coge a Harry, no de nuevo, pero su cuerpo no obedece. Su mente desea ir al campamento pero su nariz sigue concentrada en el aroma del omega que pareciera aun más intenso que antes a pesar de que el chico ya debe haber puesto una gran distancia entre ambos. “¿Por qué huele también?” piensa mientras saborea el aroma del chico en celo en el aire. No es la primera vez que Louis huele a un omega en medio de su celo, pero este, este tiene algo especial, algo que Louis aun no puede comprender. Su cuerpo tiembla en escalofríos y su miembro está dolorosamente erecto dentro de su ropa interior. Los gemidos de Harry suenan lejanos, aunque Louis no se ha movido un centímetro, pero eso no le preocupa. Ahora lo único que le interesa es saber cómo se escuchara el gemido de aquel omega cuando su miembro lo penetre una y otra y otra y otra vez...

Niall trata de seguir corriendo, pero su cuerpo se siente cada vez más caliente y sus extremidades comienzan a doler. No puede seguir con ese ritmo porque siente que su corazón va a explotar. Pero no puede detenerse, debe alejarse del aroma del alfa, debe seguir adelante aunque sea arrastrándose. Mientras camina a duras penas por el sendero, apenas con algo de aliento, Niall piensa en lo cerca que estuvo de ser tomado por 3 alfas. De lo irresponsable que fue al venir solo… por simplemente venir en su condición. Maldice el hecho de que Zayn siempre tenga la razón. 

Ahora tambaleándose por el sendero, desearía que su amigo estuviera con él o que lo hubiera encerrado en su cuarto con llave. El calor en su interior es insoportable y su cuerpo sudado desde la cabeza hasta los pies humedece toda su ropa; la sensible cabeza de su miembro erecto se frota incesante y tortuosamente sobre la tela de sus pantaloncillos con cada movimiento. Su entrada está produciendo tanta humedad que se escurre desagradablemente por sus muslos y piernas. Niall necesita llegar desesperadamente a su auto, pero una oleada de feromonas golpea de repente su nariz, todo su ser se estremece y cae al suelo tan fácil y patéticamente como si su cuerpo no tuviera huesos y músculos para luchar contra la fuerza de gravedad. Niall gime desesperado y ansioso, de repente todo huele a sexo, a dulce y picante. Su cuerpo es volteado boca arriba por pequeñas manos y Niall se topa con ojos tan verdes y oscuros como el pasto de primavera. Es Louis y es hermoso, desgarbado y exquisito… Niall quiere ser suyo. 

Otro gemido escapa del omega suplicante y sus extremidades inferiores se separan autónomas a más no poder, exponiéndose ante el alfa que ahora está entre sus piernas. Sus pantaloncillos, su ropa interior y su camiseta son desgarrados violentamente por el alfa que ruge posesivo… Sus zapatillas vuelan por los aires seguidas por sus medias. Niall se encuentra totalmente desnudo, expuesto al fresco aire de temporada, pero su cuerpo jamás se había sentido tan caliente. Dos dedos entran bruscos en su ano y un gemido de placer y dolor escapan de su boca. Los dedos salen de repente y Niall ve como el alfa lame con deleite su lubricante natural sobre ellos. El alfa repite el proceso unas cuantas veces más, pero a Niall le parecen una eternidad. El irlandés aprieta desesperado sus paredes sobre aquellos apéndices para mantenerlos dentro de él, pero el alfa siempre consigue vencer su codiciosa resistencia… Niall gime en desesperación.

Louis concentrado en el sabor a omega en sus dedos es tomado por sorpresa cuando el rubio lo toma por la camiseta y lo obliga a tumbarse sobre él. El chico toma desesperado el rostro de Louis entre sus manos calientes mientras lo besa torpemente, tratando de tomar el control. Louis puede sentir todo el cuerpo del omega temblar bajo el suyo. El rubio trata de decir algo pero lo único que sale de su boca son balbuceos incoherentes y gemidos lastimeros, mientras intenta sin éxito quitarle la camiseta con sus manos temblorosas. Louis admira con deleite como los ojos azul cielo del chico se han tornado azul eléctrico en puro deseo. Los labios del omega tiemblan sobre los del alfa y Niall solo espera que el chico sepa lo que desesperadamente trata de suplicarle… Para su suerte y deleite, Louis lo sabe. El alfa se libera del desesperado abrazo de Niall, para desvestirse como un rayo, sus manos se posan sobre los mulos calientes del rubio y alineando su miembro erecto en la entrada. 

La necesidad de Niall resulta más fuerte que el deseo del alfa, su cuerpo se mueve autómata y se empuja contra el miembro de Louis, dándose el mismo lo que deseaba. Un gemido escapa de su boca, acompañado por un “¡Mierda!” del alfa tomado por sorpresa, su miembro entrando por completo en la húmeda y calidad cavidad, sus manos aferrándose con fuerza ahora en las caderas de Niall. 

“¡Mi pequeño y codicioso omega!”, dice Louis sorprendido, extasiado con la mirada perdida en deseo de Niall que tiembla ante sus palabras. Es hermoso y Louis está seguro de que podría acostumbrarse a ver esa imagen una y otra vez por el resto de su vida. Sus manos se afirman en las caderas del omega ansioso por dejar las marcas de sus dedos allí. Con un paso lento mueve el trasero del omega contra su pelvis, obligando a Niall a envolverse y fijarse una y otra vez sobre todo su miembro. 

Y Louis está seguro que quiere ver esa imagen todos los días que le restan de vida. Ver y oír como Niall reacciona cada vez que su miembro conquista su interior, como sus ojos ruedan hacia atrás, su boca abierta en un sexy “O” dejando escapar pequeños rugidos, su piel sudada, sonrojada desde su rostro hasta su pecho, los músculos de sus brazos contrayéndose rítmicamente y sus manos aferrándose desesperados al suelo, su torso agitado, sus pezones rígidos, su miembro furiosamente erecto liberando abundantemente sus propios jugos que se empozan en su pequeño ombligo. 

El omega en total entrega y delirio es una visión intoxicaste en la que Louis se pierde sin darse cuenta, trayendo el cuerpo del chico hacia él una y otra vez, mientras el enviste al mismo tiempo con sus caderas. Sólo la presión repentina de las manos de Niall sobre sus muñecas, la tensión de todo su cuerpo y un doloroso gemido, sacan a Louis de sus letargo. El miembro del omega se sacude como por arte de magia y pronto numerosos cordones blancos son disparados unos tras otro, mientras el cuerpo de Niall se tensa, sus ojos se pierden en el dosel del bosque y su ano aprieta sobre Louis como si tratara de castrarlo. El alfa mantiene el cuerpo del omega firme, mientras sigue envistiendo en su interior, guiando el orgasmo del rubio que pareciera no tener fin, disfrutando de cada gemido de placer que es forzado fuera de la boca del rubio. Louis disfruta cada segundo, hasta que el cuerpo de Niall yace laxo sobre el suelo, respiración agitada, vista aun perdida en la copa de los árboles y miembro pesado y húmedo sobre sobre la pelvis chico.

“¡Hermoso!” La dulce y oscura voz del alfa trae a Niall de su letargo, junto a la cálida mano que ahora esparce su semen por todo su abdomen y pelvis. “¡Hermoso!” repite el alfa y Niall no puede evitar el temblor que aquella voz produce en su cuerpo, que ahora se siente extremadamente relajado, aquel calor insoportable parece haber dejado su cuerpo casi por completo. Niall trata de mover sus brazos pero es imposible, a penas y puede mantener sus ojos abiertos. La visión del alfa saboreando su semen en sus dedos es casi irreal y solo es necesario fijar su mirada con Louis para que ese calor incomodo vuelve a invadir su ser. 

El alfa pronto rompe el contacto visual, su lengua lame el abdomen plano del omega una y otra vez, limpiando la piel del abundante semen, remplazándolo con su saliva. Cada toque de su lengua es como una quemadura placentera y Niall gime con cada una de ellas. Su espalda se arquea dolorosamente sobre el sucio suelo cuando su miembro es engullido por el alfa, que comienza a mamarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Niall gime en placer y los dedos de sus manos se enredan de inmediato entre la cabellera de Louis mientras sube y baja sobre su pelvis, todo el miembro de Niall siendo engullido y exprimido con cada movimiento y sus testículos masajeados entre los dedos del alfa, hasta que un nuevo orgasmo es arrancado de él y el mundo comienza a dar vueltas. 

Su orgasmo parece interminable, pero esta vez, a diferencia del primero, no se siente como un sueño; puede sentir claramente cada oleada intensa de placer recorrer su ser, puede sentir como sus músculos parecieran derretirse, como el calor incomodo parece disminuir con cada segundo, como cada entrega de su miembro es tragada por el alfa. Cuando Niall vuelve completamente en si es doloroso, todo su cuerpo duele y se siente más cansado que nunca, pero a la vez completamente relajado. El temor de volver a encender aquella llama interna en su cuerpo hace que mantenga sus ojos cerrados, aterrado de mirar nuevamente al alfa. Pero es inútil porque el olor de Louis envuelve todo a su alrededor, cada vez más fuerte y asfixiante, demasiado y la vez muy poco. Niall puede sentir incluso el propio olor de su lubricante natural, su entrada deseosa de ser llenada nuevamente por el alfa, olvidada ya hace demasiado tiempo para su gusto. 

Niall quiere verlo, quiere mirar los ojos del alfa nuevamente y perderse en ellos, pero su cuerpo es tomado y manipulado sin que pueda reaccionar, hasta que se encuentra de rodillas y manos soportando su peso contra el suelo, las manos del alfa nuevamente asegurando sus caderas. Un dolor placentero explota en sus entrañas cuando estas son llenadas por el miembro del alfa, que ahora se siente aún más enorme. La mirada de Niall se pierde entre los troncos de árboles que los rodean mientras se pregunta adónde había estado este alfa todas su vida.

Louis ruge cuando saca su miembro completamente y vuelve a penetrar el cuerpo del omega. Nada nunca se había sentido tan bien como la sensación de aquel chico aferrándose de su cuerpo, nada había olido tan fresco y delicioso como aquel aroma a menta y nada más quisiera Louis que coger a ese omega hasta hacerlo olvidar quien es. Así que penetra y penetra con envestidas firmes, certeras, buscando aquel punto que hace al chico temblar frente él, gemir en sorpresa, colapsar rabioso sobre su miembro… Louis enviste y enviste, no importa cuántas veces lo haga, cada vez se siente mejor que la anterior y su nudo crece en respuesta, cada vez más masivo, cada vez más brusco sobre los esfínteres del omega, más dominante, hasta que el omega se aprieta sobre él y no lo deja ir, colapsando completamente sobre su miembro y Louis sabe que el chico se está corriendo nuevamente. 

Las paredes de Niall tiemblan un par de veces más y se relaja sobre el miembro de Louis, que lo aprovecha y comienza a cogerse al chico, dictando el compás de su orgasmo, trabajando su próstata. Louis continúa inmisericorde hasta que el cuerpo del omega colapsa completamente sobre el suelo, rompiendo la conexión entre ambos cuerpos, el aire fresco sintiéndose completamente desagradable sobre su miembro. Pero Louis deja ir al omega, observando complacido como el ano del chico se constriñe rítmicamente, acompañando por contracciones involuntarias de sus glúteos y pequeños gemidos del omega, que probablemente sigue corriéndose, envistiendo el suelo con pequeñas movimientos de sus caderas, manos rasguñando el sucio suelo y ojos perdidos en las distancia. 

Louis quisiera meter su miembro dentro del chico de inmediato, pero piensa que es mejor apiadarse de él por algunos minutos. Así que se acuesta sobre el cuerpo sudado del rubio, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos con los del omega, oliendo su cabello sudado, la piel de su cuello y hombro, esparciendo moretones sobre ella con la succión de sus labios, conteniendo las ganas de clamar al omega en ese mismo instante… Pero si es eso lo que en realidad quiere, ¿por qué contenerse? se pregunta y no tiene una respuesta satisfactoria así que Louis decide clamar al omega, aun cuando éste sigue temblando en éxtasis bajo su cuerpo.

Louis voltea rudamente a Niall dejándolo nuevamente de espaldas sobre el suelo del sendero. La visión del tierno omega, con su piel manchada con una mezcla de sudor y tierra, ojos perdidos y labios partidos en deseo es mortal... El omega huele delicioso, dispuesto y deseoso… Louis no puede contenerse, su lengua penetra la boca del chico mientras enviste con su miembro nuevamente en su húmeda entrada. Las piernas del chico se amarran a su cintura y Louis toma eso como una señal de que ambos quieren lo mismo. Louis abraza con fuerza al omega mientras lo penetra sin miramientos, sólo el sudor de ambos entre sus cuerpos. El nudo de Louis creciendo por segundo, entrando y saliendo bruscamente del omega que celebra con gritos de placer cada envestida bestial. 

Louis puede verlo en los ojos del rubio… ya es suyo. Puede sentirlo en el sudor que lubrica la fricción de ambos cuerpos, en el miembro del omega rígido, presionando contra su vientre, en aquellas paredes húmedas y calientes que se aferran insaciables sobre su miembro. Louis lo siente, el omega es suyo, así que hunde su cabeza en el cuello del chico y lo muerde en la base del mismo aferrándose a él como si el mundo entero estuviera tratando de robárselo. Al mismo tiempo el ano del chico se colapsa sobre su miembro dolorosamente atrapándolo a pesar de las enérgicas envestidas de Louis que empieza a correrse a mares dentro del omega.

“¡Mierda!” grita el alfa separándose momentáneamente del cuello del omega, su visión se nubla mientras el follaje de los arboles se convierte en múltiples espectros danzando entre la luz azul que los rodea. La visión es atemorizante así que Louis vuelve a hundirse en el cuello del omega, mordiendo nuevamente la marca sangrante del chico, porque se siente más seguro allí, más que en cualquier otro lugar en el que Louis haya estado. El alfa no puede sentir nada y a la vez sentirlo todo, y es malditamente extraño como el omega parece estar ahora dentro de su cabeza, como puede sentir el orgasmo de ambos en todo su cuerpo, como puede sentir el peso de su propio cuerpo sobre él, sus manos aferrándose a sus cabellos, la presión de sus dientes sobre la piel de su propio cuello, el sabor de su propia sangre; es extremadamente raro como Louis puede sentirse liberando semen caliente sobre su propio abdomen y el abdomen del omega a pesar de que su propio miembro está dentro del chico llenándolo de su semilla. Es malditamente raro pero Louis lo adora, adora este sentimiento de sentirse como si ya no fuera él mismo, como si fuera Niall, como si fuera ambos… Louis adora el sentimiento de ya no estar solo… Louis ha encontrado a su pareja…

Louis no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa mientras permanece anudado con su nuevo omega, regando de su semilla que impregna todo el interior del omega, ambos mirándose intensamente tratando de grabar la imagen de la pareja con la cual compartirán de por vida. Louis no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa lamiendo la herida en el cuello del rubio, cuanto tiempo demora saboreando el dulce sabor metálico de aquella sangre, no sabe cuándo la herida dejó de sangrar, ni cuando el tamaño de su nodo disminuyo lo suficiente para que su miembro fuera liberado del placentero calor del omega, su omega. Lo único que Louis sabe es que el chico ahora se ha rendido inconsciente en un plácido sueño y que su ano no derramó ninguna sola gota de su semen. La posibilidad de haber embarazado a su hermoso omega es tan aterradora como excitante. 

Louis mira con placer en el hermoso rostro del rubio un gesto de paz y satisfacción impreso en una ligera sonrisa, y se siente casi abrumado por no entrar en crisis por haber clamado a aquel extraño como su pareja. Louis solo espera que él omega sienta lo mismo que él y que no resulte ser un completo patán. De ahora en adelante estarán juntos para siempre, si es que no quieren pasar por el penoso, largo, incómodo y doloroso proceso de inmunización… numerosos tratamientos hormonales, uno tras otro para romper artificialmente el lazo que han creado naturalmente. 

La simple idea de perder al omega comienza a crear un ligero ataque de paranoia en la cabeza de Louis. Su instinto juega con su mente. Louis decide que es mejor regresar al campamento con sus amigos en pro de la seguridad de su omega. Sí, sus amigos son alfas también, alfas libres, una posible amenaza para su nueva unión, pero Louis les confiaría la vida. El alfa toma al chico inconsciente entre sus brazos y lo levanta del suelo; olvidándose de sus ropas desgarradas, Louis lleva al omega de regreso hacia donde el olor de sus amigos se hace más fuerte… 

Louis esperaba que Harry y Liam hubieran terminado con sus “asuntos” para entonces, pero el olor de alfa en celo se hace cada vez más fuerte. Niall se mueve incomodo en sus brazos perturbado por el olor de un alfa diferente al de su pareja, y Louis no puede evitar apretarlo con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, su instinto protector actuando de inmediato. En otras circunstancias Louis alejaría a su omega de sus amigos pero es claro que Harry es el alfa en celo y Louis sabe que en ese estado Harry es espeluznantemente racional a pesar de sus instintos. Aun es arriesgado acercar a su omega a su amigo, pero Louis sabe que puede liderar con Harry. Liam en celo es otro caso totalmente diferente, pero el olor en el aire le dice que por ahora solo deber preocuparse por el menor de los alfas.

Cuando Louis por fin llega a donde el olor de Harry es casi insoportable, se sorprende al ver a Liam en cuatro frente a Harry, completamente empalado por su miembro. Harry se percata de la llegada de Louis y lo recibe con una de esas sonrisas picaras que Harry sólo regala cuando está completamente satisfecho consigo mismo. Liam es otra historia, no parece notar la presencia de Louis en absoluto, aparentemente el miembro de Harry tiene toda su atención por ahora. Louis trata de asimilar la escena de cómo su amigo es sodomizado, sus ojos grises perdidos en la distancia, su boca abierta en una pecaminosa “O” y gimiendo con cada rítmico meneo de la cadera de Harry.

“¡Lo anude!”, exclama Harry como si nada, su sonrisa incluso volviéndose más grande, sus ojos negros como la noche dándole un aspecto siniestro. Louis casi deja caer a su omega por la sorpresa, no creyendo lo que escucha. 

“¡¿Por qué?!”, pregunta Louis aun aturdido.

“No lo sé… ¿Por qué no? El muy maldito disparo mi celo”, otra respuesta casual de Harry como si esto fuera de lo más normal.

“¡¿Me estás diciendo que ahora mismo lo estás llenando de tu leche como si fuera un omega cualquiera?!”, exclama Louis realizándose de las implicaciones de Harry, que le confirma sus pensamientos afirmando infantilmente con su cabeza. Hasta donde Louis sabe, Liam nunca había llegado tan lejos con Harry, su celo jamás se había disparado. Harry siempre era el que terminaba cogido por Liam, cara de dolor e incomodidad mientras era sodomizado y recordado de quien era el alfa más fuerte. “EL se lo buscó”, suele decir Liam mientras penetra dentro de Harry, masturbando a su amigo para hacerle la situación un poco más placentera, hasta que el menor de los alfas se corre en su mano. 

“¡Él es como un puto omega, Louis! ¡¿Puedes creer que no ha parado de correrse?, y ni siquiera he tenido que tocar su pito!… ¡Tres veces, Louis; se ha corrido 3 veces sólo con mi verga!”, dice Harry más que emocionado, sus caderas aun meneándose rítmicamente, moviendo su nodo dentro de Liam. Louis no puede creer que Harry esté en su celo, anudado con su mejor amigo alfa, que esté teniendo un orgasmo y que todavía sea capaz de hablar tan claramente al mismo tiempo que se coge a su amigo. A veces Louis piensa que él chico es simplemente un demonio o algo similar. 

“¡Liam ama mi verga!”, dice Harry divertido. Louis no puede más que aceptarlo, jamás había visto tanto placer y abandono en él rostro de Liam, con su miembro dolorosamente erecto, temblando con cada movimiento de su amigo. Louis también puede ver como Harry lo está disfrutando. Seguro había esperado mucho para poder imponerse como alfa sobre Liam. El chico de ojos verdes agarra con su mano mechones de cabello de Liam y con fuerza hala de él obligando a Liam a inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que le propina una envestida salvaje. Entonces Louis ve en shock como con un grito Liam se corre sin siquiera ser tocado, ojos abiertos a más no poder, fijos en la nada. 

“¡Cuatro!”, anuncia Harry complacido, mientras Liam gime sin vergüenza su orgasmo, su miembro erecto disparando abundante semen sobre el suelo. Poco después Liam colapsa completamente. Harry lo sigue aún unido a él, su miembro continuando con su trabajo de llenar el ano de su amigo con su semilla. Harry y Liam no se podrán mover por un tiempo así que Louis coloca a Niall en el suelo y se recuesta a su lado. Sin poder evitarlo comienza a besarlo y lamer la herida de su marca. 

“¡Lo marcaste!”, escucha la voz de Harry establecer lo obvio.

“Si, él es hermoso y fresco, tenía que hacerlo”, contesta Louis volviendo su mirada a su omega plácidamente dormido, más besos son necesarios sobre su hermoso rostro y piel. Louis jamás se había sentido así por nadie… es aterrador pero también emocionante.

“Parece que al final no te servimos para nada”, Harry vuelve a establecer un hecho más que claro. Louis agradece mentalmente que esta vez la voz de Harry suene más humana mientras lo mira manejar con poca dificultad el cuerpo laxo de Liam, de forma que ambos quedan recostados de lado en el suelo. Louis puede ver como un brazo de Harry abraza a Liam celosamente por detrás, a nivel del abdomen. Con la mano de su brazo libre, Harry sostiene su propia cabeza, levantándose detrás de Liam, mirada curiosa y agresiva en Louis. Liam por su parte luce somnoliento, parpadeando lentamente, mirada perdida, sus ojos han regresado a su color pardo acostumbrado; Louis no está seguro de que su amigo esté completamente consiente.

“¡Ustedes nunca sirven para nada!”, dice Louis concentrándose en la imagen de su omega y él sabor de su piel. Liam gimiendo el nombre de Harry le vuelve a recordar que el tierno rubio no es lo único en el mundo. Louis vuelve su atención a sus ridículos amigos para toparse con la imagen de Harry mordiendo la base del cuello de Liam. 

“¿Te gusta?”, pregunta Harry separándose momentáneamente de la herida sangrante, el alfa que lleva en su interior apoderándose nuevamente de su voz. Harry vuelve a morder la herida.

“¡Harry!”, reclama Louis, porque morder a Liam no tiene ningún sentido más que lastimarlo. Harry solo ruge en advertencia, ojos desafiantes en Louis, que no le queda más que torcer sus ojos sorprendido por lo incoherente que está siendo Harry en su estado alfa, generalmente no es así. Louis ignora a Harry y se concentra en Liam. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, respirando como si no hubiera suficiente oxígeno en el aire, cuerpo húmedo en sudor, una mano en el cabello húmedo de Harry y otra rasgando el sucio suelo, en busca de algo que le ayude a soportar el dolor o placer que está sintiendo. Louis no lo sabe exactamente, porque la cara de su amigo pareciera desfigurada en dolor, pero su miembro se encuentra obscenamente erecto… Louis no se imagina como Harry pudo soportar semejante aparato más de una vez. Liam tampoco está lidiando con nada pequeño ahora mismo. 

“¡Voy a hacer que te guste!” Harry toma el miembro de Liam en su mano y al notar que Liam ya está erecto, le giña un ojo a Louis, quien le responde torciendo sus ojos nuevamente. Louis no quisiera presenciar esto, pero hay algo erótico con sus amigos en aquella posición, en la enorme mano de Harry que parece haber sido creada específicamente para atender las dimensiones de Liam, moviéndose a todo lo largo del mismo, en un ritmo hipnotizarte, humedeciéndose por el abundante presemen. Hay algo estimulante en como el cuerpo de Liam se estremece con cada caricia sobre su sexo, en como Harry muerde dominante al otro alfa en su cuello. Definitivamente hay algo erótico en como Harry disfruta tener a Liam a su merced y de cómo Liam parece disfrutarlo aún más que él.

“¡Harry!”, gime Liam alarmado, convulsionando.

“Si, hazlo”, responde Harry como si Liam le hubiera pedido permiso, mordiendo aún más fuerte el cuello del alfa. Louis no sabe si Liam estaba pidiendo permiso o advirtiendo, o si de hecho la voz de Harry hace el truco o si Liam obedeció la orden, el punto es que su amigo deja escapar un gemido lastimero y explota de inmediato en abundantes cordones espesos de semen que caen en su pecho velludo, el suelo y los últimos se quedan en la mano de Harry. Liam luce completamente destruido, casi inconsciente, mientras Harry lo mira con una sonrisa arrogante.

“¿Eso era necesario?”, pregunta Louis entre excitado y molesto, aun no le agrada la idea de sus amigos humillándose unos a otros, pero aquello fue definitivamente “interesante” de ver. 

“¡Claro que sí!”, contesta Harry mostrándole su mano llena de Liam, para lego lamerla lascivamente. El chico es un puto demonio piensa Louis, al borde. El olor de su omega de repente golpeando su nariz con más fuerza que nunca.

“¡Mierda, Harry!, se queja Louis acusador, su modo alfa apoderándose nuevamente de él. Louis se coloca entre las piernas de su omega de inmediato y lo penetra sin demora. El omega gime débilmente, aun sumido en su letargo. A Louis no le importa, lo único que quiere es poseerlo ahora, como lo hizo hace algunos minutos, como Harry lo hizo con Liam. Poseerlo es todo lo que le importa y sonríe con malicia al notar como el cuerpo de su pareja reacciona positivamente con cada embestida, a pesar de su inconciencia. Su interior húmedo presionando demandante sobre su sexo, su miembro erecto, furiosamente rojo y húmedo sobre su vientre claro como la leche. 

Los gemidos del omega se hacen cada vez más fuertes, hasta que su cuerpo se tensa y sus ojos se abren en sorpresa, mirando fijamente al alfa sobre él. Louis lo puede sentir dentro de él nuevamente. El omega se corre y Louis lo enviste con furia hasta que su nodo no puede dejar el interior cálido y comienza a llenarlo de su semilla por segunda vez. Louis grita su orgasmo, se desploma sobre el omega y muerde la marca que representa su unión. Louis casi se siente culpable por como el omega convulsiona y gime bajo su cuerpo, pero no puede dejarlo ir, nunca lo dejará ir, así que muerde con más fuerza. Pronto el omega deja de moverse y el silencio se apodera del bosque nuevamente. Louis le da varios besos a su omega, para luego comenzar a lamer la herida que ha comenzado nuevamente a sangrar, mientras sigue depositando su esperma en el chico.

“Estás jodidamente arruinado, mi amigo. De seguro ya preñaste a esa linda creatura”, dice Harry, en tono casi burlón, mientras lame la herida en el cuello de Liam.

“Cállate”, ruge Louis genuinamente molesto con el tono de alfa más amenazador que puede lograr. Harry le está arruinando el momento íntimo y se atrevió a llamar a su omega “linda creatura”. Louis jura que si Harry intenta algo con su omega nuevamente no habrá amistad que valga entre ellos, está muerto... 

“¿Qué pasaría si nos encontramos con una patrulla de guarda parques ahora mismo?” La voz de Harry rompe el silencio que los había acompañaba desde que Louis anudó a su omega por segunda vez. ¿Hace 15 o 30 minutos?, piensa Louis. Su omega está inconsciente aun, Liam está demasiado avergonzado para si quiera mirarlos, menos decir algo y Louis le ordenó a Harry que se callará y aunque el chico no tiene porqué escucharlo, Harry generalmente lo obedece. De hecho Louis debería felicitarlo por haber resistido tanto tiempo sin decir una sola palabra. 

“¿Tu qué crees?, todos iríamos presos por un buen par de horas”, responde Louis, considerando que son 3 alfas y un omega caminando desnudos en medio de un parque nacional. Pero a Louis le parece que ser arrestado por exhibicionismo e indecencia valdría la pena si es la consecuencia por encontrar a su alma gemela… Él rubio plácidamente dormido en sus brazos desde ahora lo vale todo. 

“Liam, por favor, déjame cargarte… Así será más fácil para ti” Esta es la octava vez que Harry le ofrece ayuda a Liam que viene cojeando adolorido detrás de ellos. Louis puede sentir la angustia y la culpa en la voz de Harry, pero el silencio que se extiende por varios segundos le dice que la oferta fue rechazada nuevamente. Louis se temía esto, siempre es así, aunque Harry generalmente es él que ignoraba todo y a todos luego de cada incidente entre Liam y él. Pero ahora es peor porque Louis sabe que Harry es incapaz de soportar la indiferencia y la culpa, y que Liam tiende a tomarse las ofensas mucho más a pecho que Harry. Hubiera sido mejor dejarlos a ambos en la ciudad, piensa Louis. Tal vez hubieran terminado peleando de todas formas, pero Louis no hubiera tenido que ser testigo. 

“¡Demonios, Liam, lo siento, ¿está bien?! No quería… bueno si quería hacerte eso porque tú siempre quieres imponerte sobre mí, pero no quería, tu sabes… lastimarte… ¡No quería lastimarte, Liam!… Y no quiero que estés enojado conmigo, ¡¿Si?!” La desesperación en la voz de Harry es aún más patente que antes, pero aun no hay respuesta de Liam que sigue evadiendo su mirada. Un silencio incomodo se apodera de todo.

“Seamos honestos, tú me has hecho eso varias veces, Liam… ¡No es justo que estés enojado!… No es justo… Pero lo siento, ¿sí? Liam, perdóname ¿sí?… No estés enojado… ", dice Harry y demonios, ya está llorando. “Esto es genial”, piensa Louis. Esta vez es definitivamente peor porque Liam es el que tiene que lidiar con una situación nueva y traumática, pero Harry es demasiado tonto y egoísta como para pensar siquiera que Liam necesita tiempo para procesar lo que acaba de suceder. Harry, demasiado envuelto en sus propios sentimientos, es incapaz de recordar como Liam suele darle su espacio para que lidie con su enojo hasta esté listo para perdonarlo (lo que a veces le ha tomado hasta días). Pero Harry nunca había estado en esta posición y es un tonto que le gusta jugar y molestar, pero no lastimar. De seguro ahora el chico odia más su estado alfa de lo que Louis lo hace. Louis quisiera intervenir pero no sabe que decir o hacer… esto también es nuevo para él. 

“No llores, Harry… no estoy molesto”, dice Liam por fin. Mirando a Harry y luego a Louis. Es lo primero que dice desde que gimió el nombre de Harry, antes de correrse en su mano.

“¡Si lo estás!”, casi gimotea el chico de ojos verdes y Louis no entiende como puede ser amigo de semejante e inestable bebé.

“No lo estoy… ¡Deja de llorar!… No estoy molesto… Sólo… es que fue raro…”, dice Liam quedamente. Louis se retuerce al ver como Liam trata de poner su mano sobre Harry para consolarlo pero falla miserablemente. La situación es demasiado incomoda.

“¡Lo siento, Liam! ¡Te juro que no va a volver a pasar!… ¡Te lo juro!… No volvamos a pelear, ¿sí?”, propone Harry más compuesto, pero enormes lágrimas corren aun por sus ojos. Louis no puede evitar torcer sus ojos. El chico es un desastre.

“Pero es que… ¡Mierda, Harry! me gusto… Me gustó y mucho… y eso es una mierda, ¿sabes?”, confiesa Liam lo obvio, mientras su rostro se torna de un rojo casi imposible.

“A mí también me gustó mucho, pero yo no…”, trata Harry.

“¡Claro que te gusto mucho, me cogiste hasta por los sesos!”, lo interrumpe Liam, logrando una sonrisa sincera.

“Lo siento”, es la respuesta del chico de ojos verdes acompañada de una sonrisa pícara. Ambos guardan silencio demasiado largo para el gusto de Louis.

“Es que yo soy un alfa, Harry, pero lo que hiciste creo que me gusto mas que cogerme a un omega…”, admite Liam con su típica cara de cachorro impresionado y Louis podría reírse de él si no fuera porque está confiándole sus sentimientos a ambos sin reservas… Louis no puede burlarse de eso.

“¡Mierda! A mí también, Liam”, contesta Harry entusiasmado y Louis toma eso como su señal de que debe darles privacidad, eso y el hecho de que Liam le está pidiendo con la mirada que se largue. Louis entiende el mensaje y sólo espera que Liam por fin esté dispuesto a aclararle sus sentimientos a Harry de una vez por todas… El claro terror que tiene de que Harry encuentre a un omega con el que en realidad quiera formar un vínculo y que nunca pueda haber nada entre ellos.

Louis deja a los dos alfas a solas y sigue el camino hasta llegar el campamento con su omega en brazos. Sin la extraña atmosfera entre sus amigos y su atención puesta totalmente en su omega, Louis siente que llegan al lugar como por arte de magia. Louis coloca a Niall aun dormido en la tienda que estaba destinada a compartir con Liam, lo que ya no será posible piensa felizmente. Louis mira a su omega dormir pacíficamente, concentrándose en sus olores y quisiera volver a insertar su miembro dentro de la hermosa creatura, pero no puede. Louis sabe que debe ir lento con el omega; el tiempo que el rubio ha permanecido inconsciente es indicativo de que nunca había sido anudado antes y que su cuerpo está tratando de recuperarse por las intensas sensaciones. La idea de ser el primer y único alfa en haber conquistado a aquel hermoso omega de esa forma comienza a disparar su celo nuevamente y el olor del omega que empieza a impregnar la pequeña tienda no lo está ayudando. Louis sale de allí como un rayo antes de que no pueda evitar forzarse nuevamente sobre el chico inconsciente.

“¿Qué sucede, Tomo?”, pregunta Liam tímidamente. Louis puede notar algo de vergüenza en la cara de su amigo. Liam siempre ha sido demasiado transparente para su propio bien. Louis mira algo sorprendido a sus amigos, no esperaba que regresaran tan pronto, pesó que tendrían mucho de qué hablar, pero aparentemente se equivocó.

“¿Qué más le va a pasar?... Mira sus ojos… El muy pervertido quiere cogerse al pobre omega hasta matarlo”, dice Harry de lo más casual, como si no acabara de cogerse a su mejor amigo o de llorar en el bosque como un enorme bebé. “Por cierto, el verde se me ve mejor a mí”, agrega divertido, abanicando sus pestañas coquetamente. Louis ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que Harry le ha dicho eso.

“¡Pensé que iban a resolver está estúpida situación de una vez por todas!”, dice Louis molesto, ignorando los comentarios de Harry y el deseo de entrar a la carpa y montar a su omega dormido.

“Ya lo hicimos... No fue tan complicado, creo”, dice Liam mirando a Harry, sonrojado como si fuera una colegiala.

“Este es el asunto, Louis… Liam y yo aclaramos que él tenía y tiene una especie de obsesiva fijación hacia mí…”, comienza Harry.

“¡Harry!”, reclama Liam algo molesto, interrumpiendo al chico de ojos verdes que sólo sonríe divertido.

“Liam tiene una cierta fijación hacia mí… como yo hacia él… ¿Mejor?” 

“Mejor”, contesta Liam complacido.

“Ambos nos atraemos y queremos ver a donde puede llegar esto… Y mientras vemos a donde lleva, seguiremos cogiéndonos como conejos. Fin”

“¡Harry!”, se queja Liam nuevamente.

“Esto es lo que tú te buscaste… No te quejes ahora”, le contesta Louis, señalando a Harry de arriba abajo.

“¿Y entonces? ¿Qué opinas?... ¿Es raro?”, pregunta Liam con clara preocupación en sus ojos. Louis quisiera torcer sus ojos por la cara de preocupación en el rostro de Liam, por supuesto que no es raro, ya se habían demorado demasiado de hecho. Pero se encuentra con la misma expresión en el rostro de Harry, lo que le dice que ambos están seriamente asustados por su decisión.

“Lo raro es que hubieran demorado tanto tiempo en admitir que ambos se babean el uno por el otro”, contesta Louis tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa, cosa que su estado alfa frustrado no le facilita.

“¡Te lo dije!”, dice Harry tomando el rostro de Liam entre sus manos para darle un beso, el chico de ojos pardos no demora en sucumbir en el embrujo de sus labios.

“No es raro, pero tómenlo con calma, ¿ok?”, dice Louis que ahora mimo no necesita presenciar actos que requieran tanto contacto físico. Ambos alfas lo ignoran por varios segundos, hasta que Louis deja escapar resoplido de molestia. Sus amigos por fin se separan, ambos con una sonrisa. 

“Vamos a bañarnos… Trae a tu omega” Harry señala el lago y Louis contempla la opción por un instante. Pero la idea del agua lavando y arrastrando lejos todos los olores y fluidos que ha compartido con el omega le revuelven el estomago.

“No, vayan ustedes… Quiero que descanse un poco más”, responde hipócritamente.

“Si, que el pobre descanse un poco más con tu verga bien profunda en él, ¿no?”, agrega Harry con una carcajada. 

“¿Podrías dejar de ser tu usual persona por un momento?”, le reclama Louis. Louis odia que Harry se burle de él, que lo lea tan fácilmente.

“¡Felicidades, Louis! Él es hermoso”, dice Liam tomando a Harry en sus hombros como un saco de papas, llevándoselo a la orilla del lago. Louis no puede evitar que el lado sobreprotector y amorgo de su alfa mire a Liam como otra amenaza por apreciar la belleza de su omega, pero es Liam y sabe que él jamás lo traicionaría.

“¡Deja al pobre descansar de verdad!”, escucha gritar a Harry antes de que Liam lo arroje al agua y Louis se pregunta si Harry en realidad es tan molesto o si es soló su actual frustración que crece por segundos la que está afectando la percepción de su amigo. Louis se dedica a observar como ambos alfas juguetean en el agua, como el sol de la tarde ilumina las crestas y ondas sobre el agua. El alfa busca desesperadamente cualquier cosa que saque al omega durmiente de su cabeza. Pero de nada sirve su esfuerzo cuando Harry de pronto tira a Liam en la orilla del lago y levanta sus piernas en el aire, indecentemente abiertas. La cabeza de Harry pronto está profundo entre las nalgas de su Liam, que deja escapar un grito obsceno por la sorpresa, seguido de otro y otro y otro…

“¡Hijo de perra!”, exclama Louis cuando nota a Harry mirándolo lascivamente a la distancia, para luego meter su cabeza entre las piernas de su amigo complaciente. Louis no tiene que ver su miembro para saber que esta erecto y cubierto en sus propio presemen. Louis sabe en donde su miembro debería estar y no lo va a seguir negando más. Louis se dirige a la cabaña, rogando que los guardaparques se aparezcan ahora mismo en el lago para que él trasero de Harry pase algunos días detenido… Liam sería una penosa casualidad con la que podría vivir.

Cuando entra a la cabaña el olor es simplemente adictivo. Su omega lo recibe con ojos azul eléctrico suplicantes, cuerpo agitado, sudado, manos rasgando el suelo de la tienda en desesperación, miembro erecto, húmedo en sus jugos, piernas abiertas y su entrada completamente empapada en deseo.

“Así que Niall, ¿no?”, pregunta Louis con voz oscura, colocándose entra las piernas del omega, muslos húmedos en su propio lubricante natural, disfrutando el delicioso aroma. 

“¡Siiiii!”, responde el rubio en un gemido. Louis sabe lo que su omega necesita y no pierde tiempo en dárselo, introduciendo 3 dedos en la húmeda y tibia cavidad, causando un gemido placentero en el omega, mientras su otra manos frota el vello púbico de con la palma, mientras el miembro del chico se frota pesado sobre el dorso de su mano

“¿Niall qué?”

“¡Horan!… ¡Niall James Horan!”, responde el omega con voz temblorosa, urgida…

“Eres irlandés, ¿verdad?”, pregunta Louis complacido de ver cómo su omega tiembla bajo su administración.

“¡Sí!”, gime Niall, los dedos del alfa frotando su próstata.

“¿Y qué haces aquí, Niall?”

“¡Estoy… estoy… es… estudiando!” 

“¿Que estas estudiando?” Los dedos de Louis ahora no pierden la próstata de su omega con cada una de sus embestidas.

“¡Producción musical!”, responde el rubio en aún desesperado suspiro que lo deja sin aire… El alfa lo está volviendo loco y es aterrador el hecho de que él lo desea, desea que él alfa haga lo que quiera con él, que obtenga su placer de él si eso significa que podrá ver esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de aquel extraño.

“¿Cuántos años tienes?”

“¡Veinte… casi 21!” Niall responde autómata, dispuesto a darle a su alfa lo que él pida. Su cuerpo se arquea dolorosamente sobre el suelo de la tienda cuando los dedos en su ano comienzan a embestirlo frenéticamente. Niall jamás se había creído capaz de abandonarse completamente a alguien como lo está haciendo. Siempre había odiado esta parte de su naturaleza, la idea de su cuerpo dejándose controlar por otra persona de tan patética forma, pero se siente tan bien, tan correcto con Louis.

“¿Qué te gusta hacer para divertite?”

“¡To… tooo… car guitarra, jugar futbol… ah… beber…!”

“Bien, muy bien… Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien”, deja escapar suavemente el alfa y Niall no puede evitar estremecerse con el sonido de su voz y todo se vuelve aun más intenso cuando Louis saca sus dedos de su ano bruscamente, asegurándose de rozar su próstata. Louis lame sus dedos complacido para luego alinear su miembro en la entrada del irlandés, colocando las piernas temblorosas alrededor de su cintura. Louis se tumba sobre Niall con sus antebrazos apoyados en el suelo y sus manos enredadas en los cabellos del su omega.

“Bueno Niall James Horan de Irlanda, mi nombre es Louis William Tomlinson, tengo 22 años, soy británico, de Doncaster; estudio dramaturgia teatral, me gusta cantar, escribir canciones o historias y juego para el equipo de futbol de mi universidad…”, informa Louis, penetrando de inmediato al rubio, que se aferra con desesperación y placer al cuello de Louis con sus brazos. “… pero lo más importante, cariño… yo soy tu alfa ahora y para siempre”, agrega Louis sombríamente, ojos quemando los del irlandés mientras da una segunda envestida inmisericorde. 

Las palabras de Louis vibran en el cuerpo y la mente de Niall haciéndolo alcanzar el clímax con el miembro de su alfa presionado sobre su próstata. Niall deja escapar un gemido gutural con cada cordón de semen que deja su cuerpo, pensando que tal vez ser clamado por un extraño no es tan malo después de todo…


End file.
